


Seal

by TwinVax



Series: Critrole Stories [44]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Nothing much happens, Seals (Animals), baby seals, just fandom fluff really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 11:19:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16157948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwinVax/pseuds/TwinVax
Summary: Nott sees a seal while out at sea.





	Seal

Being on the ship sucked. It was awful and having to sleep in a part that was basically  _underwater_  was worse. The second day they were stuck at sea was probably the worst, for Nott at least, because the waves were so big and it made her sick. 

Fjord wasn’t any help with it either, telling her she had to sit by the railing and puke over if instead of on the deck. Watching the waves just made it happen  _more_ , so the day was pretty miserable even if none of the weird crew they hired seemed to mind her.

She was busy catching her breathe when she heard what sounded like a dog barking, and she wondered how the fuck Nugget was able to find them all the way out in Liquid Hell until she realized the barking was from the water, and he would have definitely blinked onto the ship if he’d gotten dropped into the water instead of stay there. 

She looked up, past the metal railing as she worked to calm her stomach, looking towards a weird rock formation with a weird splotch of color to it. The splotch of color, seemingly in retaliation at her looking, barked at her again and moved on the rocks surface. 

It was a big thing, as far as Nott could make out, and looked smooth and silver sort of. It didn’t have any legs, but she could see that it moved using some sort of weird flipper type thing she’d heard Fjord talk about once. It had a cute face though, sort of like a dogs, but it didn’t resemble Nugget at all. 

The thing barked a few more times, looking down at the water without bothering to wonder about the ship, and slid down into the liquid, not resurfacing until the ship had moved a ways away from the rock. 

It came back with what she assumed was a fish, and ate on the rock as she left the railing to go to where Fjord was steering once she felt she was able to walk. 

“That wasn’t a dog fish. That was a seal. Beautiful creatures, loud as hell though.” Fjord informed her when asked. 

She still didn’t like the ocean very much, but she hoped to see one again. If not to find out if it tasted like dog or fish, then to just watch it for a bit at least. 


End file.
